The Three Swords of the Black Prince
by karndragon
Summary: An AU fic. After the Black Rebellion, Lelouch's quest to defeat Britannia seemed to be over, but Lelouch gets help from four individuals who share his desires and shall plegde their swords to their lord and friend.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Greetings to all Code Geass fan readers out there. So this is my first Code Geass fanfiction so I'm going to give this a try. As you already know this will be AU fanfic with some OCs inserted in and some role changes from the canon. One more thing, I do not own Code Geass in anyway. I only own the OCs.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

The Black Rebellion had just ended in failure for Zero and the Black Knights. Zero was defeated by Suzaku Kururugi while the Black Knights were decimated by Britannian forces. Japan had lost its chance to become independent once more and was still Area 11. Unknown to anyone that in the shadows, three figures were watching the events played out.

"So the Black Rebellion has failed," the first figure spoke.

The first figure was a young Britannian man who stood six feet two inches and had a bit of a muscular build. He wore a white t-shirt, black pants with a brown belt, black boots and had a black trench coat with rolled up sleeves. He had long red hair that tied to a ponytail and gold eyes.

"So it seems," the second figure stated.

The second figure was a young Japanese man who stood five foot ten and was average build. He wore blue t-shirt, gray pants, black boots. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Lelouch has been captured," the first figure spoke with distain in his voice.

"He'll most likely be taken to Charles," the third figure said walking right between the first and second figure.

The third figure was a man who looked to be in his thirties who was an average build who wore a black suit with a white red and black long coat and a black hat. He had platinum hair and green eyes.

"Damn that Suzaku," the second figure spoke with hatred for the Lancelot pilot, "it's bad enough that he murder his own father for his own idiotic ideals and now he's destroyed Lelouch's chance to save Nunnally and free Japan. That stupid, narrow-minded bastard will suffer by my hands."

The first figure sighed, "Things have not gone well for Lelouch. First the massacre at the Special Administative Zone which only ended with the death of Euphie and now this. Man, Lelouch was too careless."

"Yes, especially with his geass," said the third figure.

As they watched things gone straight to hell for the people of Japan, they each grimaced about what was in store in for Lelouch. They figured that Suzaku was going to take him to the Britannian emperor and when that happened, it was going to be a terrible fate for the young rebellious prince.

"Well, we need to get out of here or we'll be discovered and that is not something we can afford to have happened yet," the third figure spoke as turned and was ready to walk.

"So where are going?" the first figured asked.

"We're going to see C.C," the third figure answered.

The second figured turned and was a little shocked by that answer.

"C.C? Are you sure? I thought you hated that woman."

"I do, "the third figured answered disgusted that he had mentioned the name of the green-haired witch, "but we don't have any other way. Lelouch received his geass from her and therefore they have a pact. She'll be able to tell what has or will happen to your childhood friend."

The first figure sighed at this. He and the second figure knew how much the guy hated C.C and would like to not have any contact with her. But he understood that it was for Lelouch. For all they knew, the rebellious eleventh prince was going to need some help and they wanted serve him and achieve his goals.

The third figure starts to walk away and the first figure turns to the second figure.

"Well, we better get going Kyoji."

"Sure thing Alex, I wonder if H.H will be able to keep his cool when meeting with C.C."

"We'll just have to see. If he doesn't, then we won't be able to function well to help Lelouch. If fact, if we can't stay on the same page with the others, then we'll be nothing more than hinderances for Lelouch."

With that the two left following H.H. In the minds of the three men, the Black Rebellion may have failed, but Zero's fight against Britannia was far from over.

**Well that's it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Unexpected Reunion

So here is the second chapter. I have also edited a little of the first chapter so have a read with that if you did before this chapter came up.

To the reviewer known as will: Yes, there will be pairings, but I won't reveal them…yet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion**

Kallen was at the end of her rope. It had a terrible day for not only her, but for the Black Knights and for Japan. It didn't help much of learning that Zero, the man that she admired the most, was actually one her classmates that she considered an egotistical jerk, Lelouch Lamperouge. It also made it worse that he possessed this power called Geass and that he had been using the Japanese for his own personal game. Kallen felt crushed and left Lelouch in shocked to be captured by Suzaku in the cave on Kamine Island. She left in her Guren Mk. II and flew as far away as she could.

C.C was swept out to the shore a bloody mess. Her entire body was distorted and crushed due to the water pressure. She was unable to move and unable to even speak for only a little. Her fight with Jeremiah Gottwald was intense. It was no doubt in her mind that it was connected to the experiments she was put through under the command of Clovis.

C.C kept looking side by side as laid on her back until she saw three shapes in the sky. She couldn't make out the shapes but as they were getting closer, she saw that the figure were huge figures of knightmares. As the knightmares made their landings, C.C had several thoughts going in her mind. Who are they? What do they want? Have they come for her? What are they going to do? How will they react when they see her crushed body?

The three knightmares' cockpits opened up and three men emerged. The disembarked their knightmares, and approach C.C. The first figure, Alex came close to C.C and went on one knee. The second figure, Kyoji did the same thing.

"Oh man, talk about getting crushed," Alex commented.

"Yeah, must have been from the water pressure," Kyoji commented as he looked at the wreckage of the cockpit C.C came out of.

C.C was surprised to see Alex.

**In the Lancelot**

Suzaku had just dragged Lelouch in his Lancelot and was halfway to their destination. As Suzaku was flying the Lancelot to the location, he occasionally looked back at his prisoner. It still bothered him that Lelouch was Zero, that in his mind, he's been using the Japanese for his own ends and killed Euphie to ignite the rebellion to take over the government bureau. Suzaku thought that whatever terrible fate that would be brought on Lelouch that Lelouch had only himself to blame for being so damn selfish and arrogant.

Lelouch has been struggling to get himself free but has been unsuccessful. He was trying to talk some sense into Suzaku, but Suzaku simply ignored him. Lelouch knew that it was the end of his dream. He had been defeated by his best friend who is now his worst enemy and his goal in finding out who killed his mother and avenging her death as well as making the world a gentler place for Nunnally has been cut short. Lelouch wondered what would be the fate for him as he being brought to his father, Charles zi Britannia.

**The Shore**

C.C was slowing healing and was surprised as she saw one of the three men, Alex. The feeling was mutual for Alex.

"Hey, I remember you," Alex said, "I saw you in the Aries Villa in Pendragon. You were chatting to Lady Marianne. So you're actually C.C."

C.C looked at Alex with surprise.

"You're Alexander Gadwin," C.C said, "yes; I remember seeing you at the Aries Villa years ago.

C.C never expected to see Alexander again. She knew Alexander back when he came to the Aries Villa and play with Lelouch and Nunnally when they were little children. When C.C visited Marianne, one of the things she would do was to watch Lelouch and Nunnally play with Alexander. She also recalled catching Alexander seeing her with Empress Marianne and even caught him eavesdropping, sort of eavesdropping. Whenever she saw Alex poking his head, she and Marianne always found a way to avoid suspicion or twist their conversations around.

"Man, you haven't aged at all," said Alex, "you really are like my old friend."

"Old friend you say?" C.C asked.

Just then H.H walked toward C.C with a scowl on his face. Needless to say, C.C was not happy to see her fellow code bearer.

"H.H?" C.C paused and continued, "Hmph, I had hoped that I would never have to see your pathetic face again."

"Yeah, yeah, same here," H.H commented, "I would have preferred not see you again foolish girl, but circumstances doesn't grant me that pleasure. By the way, you're looking pretty ugly right now."

C.C countered, "What do you expect? I was crushed due to the water pressure in my cockpit, not that you'd understand." C.C looked back at the cockpit from the Gawain.

C.C felt that she was cursed. First that horrible confrontation with Jeremiah, the distortion on her body and now seeing H.H for the first time in nine years. Quite frankly, she was pretty annoyed.

"So H.H, why have you come here and annoy me with your presence?" C.C asked bitterly.

"I'm here because of two of my three accomplices as well as regarding your own accomplice, Zero, no, Lelouch vi Britannia," H.H responded trying to keep his cool.

C.C looked at the three men with amazement, "Oh and how do you know about this?"

Just then another knightmare was flying towards them. It was the Guren Mk II. As the Guren made its landing, the cockpit open and its red-haired half-Britannian pilot exited her machine. She stopped herself when she saw four figures. She wondered what the hell was going on. She looked on at the body on the floor and held her mouth with both of her hands to keep herself from throwing up.

"Oh Kallen, it's you," C.C greeted like it was no big deal.

"C.C? What happened to you and what's going on here?" Kallen asked nervously.

Kyoji and Alex was shocked when they heard Kallen's name and looked at the red head.

"Kallen? Kallen Kozuki?" Kyoji reacted.

At the same time, Alex reacted, "Kallen Stadtfeld?"

Alex and Kyoji looked at each other with confusion.

"Wait, you know her as Kallen Kozuki?" Alex asked Kyoji.

"Yeah, you know her as Kallen Stadtfeld?" Kyoji responded.

"Alexander Gadwin and Kyoji Kisaragi?" Kallen reacted, "you two know each? Wait, that's not important right now. What is going on? What are you doing here? C.C, what the hell happened to you?" Kallen then pointed at H.H, "And who the hell are you?"

"Hey, hey, hey," H.H responded, "One question at a time please."

Kallen then looked at C.C, disgusted of how she looked so deformed, "C.C, Lelouch is Zero, isn't he? And you knew about it, didn't you?" There was clear anger in her tone of question.

"Alex, did you know Kallen was part of the Black Knights?" Kyoji asked.

"No, did you?" Alex responded.

"No," Kyoji replied.

C.C thought that this was going to a very long day. She started to half-wished that she had stayed trapped in the wrecked cockpit. But she knew that a lot of things needed to be taken care of. Her number one concern was her accomplice, Lelouch. She was confident that he was going to live but she guessed that Charles zi Britannia may use Lelouch to bring her back in the fold. She was certain of it. But for now, she was going to find out what H.H wanted and she knew she was going to have answer Kallen's questions.

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the read. Also, if you have any suggestions, I'll take them into consideration in reviews or in private message. Look forward for Chapter Three.**


	3. Author Note

**Author Note regarding of The Three Swords of the Black Prince**

I know it has been a long time since I paid attention to this fanfic. For those who may be interested, in several weeks or less, I'll put up a new chapter for it. Know that this fanfic is not abandoned, I just haven't gotten around it yet. (You can whether or not accept that). Anyway, look forward for a new chapter of this and when it does, this note will be replaced.

Until next time, this is karndragon signing off.


End file.
